marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web Warriors Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Davis (Parker-90214's childhood friend) * Other Characters: * * "Spider God" * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Public School 21 Edward Hart ******* * ** *** **** ***** * ** * ** *** **** **** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * Items: * * * * * * * Ancient amulet | Synopsis1 = Nursing a drink in a bar on Earth-90214, Peter Parker turns down a barmaid's offer of "company", saying he's working on a story. He reminisces about how he came to be the Spider-Man and joined the Web-Warriors, saying the team was a good idea, but that the members of the team have their problems. Flashing back to earlier in the day, May Reilly is furious that she cannot return home to Earth-803 since its position on the Web of Life and Destiny has shifted. May expresses concern that the faraday cage will be unable to hold the Electros and unleash them on the innocents of her world, but Karn reassures her that it will hold. Working with Octavia Otto, Pavitr cheerfully notes that they've learned new things about the Web they never dreamed. As May angrily snaps at them, Gwen Stacy arrives with posters for her rock concert, which Spider-Ham teases her about, saying they're literally the only people on that world who would care. Spider-Man Noir notes he tries not to say much, use as few words as possible, and notice everything - interrupting the various conversations to point out a strand of the Great Web has caught fire. They arrive on Earth-50101, Pavitr's dimension, to find civilians fleeing. Meera Jain runs up to Pavitr and tells him that the Neo-Alvers, a religious sect, have developed a new version of the Bhakti Movement and conjured black, amorphous demons with white eyes and fangs. Spider-Man Noir notes that while situations like this are nothing for most of the team, he's terrified out of his mind, flashing back to a period in his childhood where was weak and bullied. He'd befriended a group of boys led by Davis. Fighting the monsters, Anya orders the team to execute Battleplan Acapulco, pushing them towards the river. As the team disregards her, Spider-Man Noir notes that she's smart and has a good mind for tactics, but that she tries to control too much and live up to an impossible standard. Gwen taunts one of the monsters like a matador, as Spider-Man Noir observes that her natural instincts are the best on the team, and that is a problem because she doesn't need the team and it shows. Pavitr evacuates Meera, asking her where the monsters came from, as Spider-Man Noir notes that despite his immense intelligence he's still just a kid. One of the monsters breaks from the fight to engulf a citizen, and Anya calls for Gwen and the others to evacuate the citizens before the demons spread. Spider-Man Noir states they have to stop the infection before it destroys the world, and Pavitr calls out to Anya that he knows the source of the demons' power but will need May's help to stop it. Spider-Man Noir flashes back to his childhood again, noting that it was nice to have friends, since you didn't have to think too much, and if you don't have to think too much it's easy to ignore things that might otherwise bother you — like that Davis' gang were thieves. When he'd asked Davis why they were stealing things, he'd thought he'd get a reasonable answer, but instead they'd beaten him up, teaching him to never trust anyone and always be prepared. At the Ajanta Caves, Pavitr explains that they are nearly 2000 years old and falsely believed to be a Buddhist site. When May asks why he required her help, Pavitr states that as a British citizen she has power he doesn't. A massive six-armed demon bursts from the cave entrance, proclaiming the demons' time has come and that they will inherit the Earth. Pavitr explains to May that he once dealt with the creature but that it has returned in his absence, and that it draws its power from an ancient amulet that they must destroy to stop the demons. Just as the demons are about to engulf Anya and Gwen, May and Pavitr locate the amulet and destroy it, rendering the demons inert. Noting that unknown situations like the one he's in will get him killed if he doesn't prepare, Spider-Man Noir takes a sample of the black ooze that made up the demons. Returning to Loomworld, Anya tells Karn to keep an eye on Earth-50101, since Pavitr's been away for so long. Noting that the team charged in recklessly when they should have investigated, Spider-Man Noir tells Karn to learn more about that world. Karn replies that may prove difficult since his senses are still recovering and the Web is acting strangely. May asks Octavia if she has answers on what happened to her strand of the Web, and Octavia replies that they're close. Spider-Man Noir remarks that he's going to head home and make sure his flowers haven't died, prompting Anya to state she didn't know he liked flowers. Stepping through the portal, Spider-Man Noir pointedly states there's a lot of things the team doesn't know about each other. In the pub, Peter reiterates to himself that the Web-Warriors were a good idea, but that there's so much more that the team doesn't know than what they do know, watching with mild alarm as a woman pulls a 21st century smartphone from her purse. Pushing his drink aside, Peter pulls out the sample of black ooze he took from Earth-50101, noting that all he can do is watch, observe, and learn in order to be prepared, hoping that Billy and Mayday are prepared for whatever's coming. On Earth-803, a man in a brown suit with a tophat shading his eyes warns a woman to stay away from the park. The woman replies that she'd heard rumors the park was spoiled by some mad scheme of Lady Reilly, scoffing that a young woman living alone and tinkering with technology is unnatural. The man replies that these are unnatural times, and as the woman walks away, a voice calls him out on acting so happy. Taking his hat off, William Braddock says he can't help it because the place reminds him too much of home. The speaker, May Parker - dressed in a red and blue suit - reprimands him, saying it's not home and that they have to find a way to escape soon: the Electros' prison is buckling and whatever they're doing could destroy the whole world. | Solicit = • With the threat of the ELECTROVERSE sated (for now), what’s an average day in the life of an interdimensional Spider-Man or Spider-Woman really like? • Could it involve… MURDER?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}